Refer to FIG. 1, in the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, after the eNB (evolved Node B) 10 and the MME (Mobility Management Entity) 20 establish the Si (an interface connecting the MME20 and the eNB 10 in the LTE system) connection, the eNB 10 and the MME20 save the related information of the peer end respectively to be used afterwards. When the configuration of the eNB10 is changed, the eNB10 notifies the MME20 of the latest configuration of eNB10 through the ENB Configuration Update message so that the MME20 may timely update the saved configuration of the eNB10. If the MME20 accepts the configuration update information of the eNB10, the MME20 sends a response message of ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE ACKNOWLEDGE to the eNB10 to notify the eNB10 that the configuration update is successful, and the MME20 will use the latest configuration of the eNB10 afterwards, otherwise, the eNB10 sends a response message of ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE FAILURE to notify the eNB10 that the configuration update fails, and the MME20 still uses the old configuration of the ENB10.
In the practical application process, however, the failure of the configuration update process initiated by the eNB10 is often due to the improper parameter configuration. Before the eNB10 initiates the configuration update request, it does not judge whether the MME20 supports the configuration parameters of the eNB10 or not, while directly sends this configuration update request, thereby increasing the failure rate of configuration update.